The Young And Hopeless: The Rebecca Chambers Story
by Kegmaster Chen
Summary: A hot summer day in the S.T.A.R.S. Office. Rebecca Chambers is flamed and killed! Yay! Yes this is a Rebecca bash.


**THE YOUNG AND HOPELESS:**

**THE REBECCA CHAMBERS STORY**

** BY**:

**THE JACKAL**

**RATED R**

**(ENGLISH)**

**Notice**: This is my Rebecca Chambers bash. I don't like her and I don't care if you do. Don't go reviewing my story telling me how cool Rebecca is when if you think about it she can't even boil water.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Resident Evil nor am I affiliated with it. I am not writing this fan fiction to make money and nor shall I profit from this. This was written for the enjoyment of myself and others.

**Summary**: A hot summer day in the S.T.A.R.S. Office. Rebecca Chambers is flamed and killed! Yay! Yes this is a Rebecca bash.

**Contact**: If you would like to contact me about my story then please e-mail at SneakyJackal@hotmail.com

**CHAPTER 1**

**STUPID GIRL**

**Idiot**:

_id-i-o-t_

_Noun_

1. A foolish or stupid person. 

2. Rebecca Chambers. 

3. Rebecca Chambers. 

4. Rebecca Chambers.

It was a hot summer day in the S.T.A.R.S. Office. A small streak of sweat dripped Albert Wesker's neck as he stared at the endless paperwork on his desk. The sound of laugher came closer as Jill Valentine walked into the office with Chris Redfield.

"Do you two always have to flirt around me?" Wesker retorted as his face filled with disgust.

"Don't get mad at me because you haven't gotten laid since...forever." Chris joked as a burst of laugher came from Jill.

Wesker's face soon faded to an angry rage.

"At least I don't mess around with my kid sister." Wesker snapped.

Before Chris could respond a tall young girl walked into the room. Her ugly frog eyes almost escaped her sockets as she walked to her desk. Her short brown hair almost concealed the fact that she was dead ugly. The other S.T.A.R.S. members immediately bursted in laughter upon this gruesome sight.

Rebecca Chambers sat at her desk and noticed her fellow members laughing at her.

"What?" "Is there something on my face?" Rebecca questioned hoping they would be serious with her.

"My my Rebecca, what big eyes you have." Jill joked.

"Ha ha she has some huge ass frog eyes." Chris chanted.

Wesker slowly pulled out his .50 caliber pistol and aimed it toward Rebecca.

"That bitch isn't human." Wesker seriously said.

"You guys are being mean!" "There's nothing wrong with my eyes." Rebecca answered.

"You can put an eye out with them things." Jill rolled on the floor laughing.

"Shut up Jill!" "Chris just likes you because you have big boobies." Rebecca shot back.

"Fuck you Rebecca your just mad because your eyes are bigger then your boobies." Jill chuckled.

"Hey Wesker that's all you buddy." Chris insulted.

"Please Chris, don't confuse her with your sister." Wesker laughed as Chris' face grew angrier.

Just then Chief Irons walked into the S.T.A.R.S. His husky shirt was stamped with doughnut crumbs.

"God damn what the hell is that!" Irons yelled quickly unholstering his pistol.

After a short pause the other S.T.A.R.S. members continued laughing.

"Sir it's the new recruit, Rebecca `Frog Eyes` Chambers." Chris joked trying to contain his laugher.

"Frog eyes eh, well she does have huge eyes maybe she can be an Alpha Team Scout." Irons joked.

Growing tired of the assault Rebecca pointed a rocket launcher at her fellow bashers.

"I'll kill you all!" Rebecca screamed.

"For someone so smart you can be such an idiot." Jill said as a cloud of laughter filled the room.

"Damn you ugly!" Chris yelled.

"I wonder what her kids are gonna look like, little frog babies." Jill joked.

"What kids, only a pathetic loser would mess with that." Chris taunted.

"What exactly is the point of Rebecca in S.T.A.R.S.?" Wesker questioned the ranters.

"Night vision?" Jill said choking on laughter.

"She can scare zombies away with her eyes." Chris replied.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...She can clean my wet saggy balls." Irons laughed.

Just then a tall burly man entered. He was followed by a small child.

"Hey Chris, Hey Jill, Woaaaaaaaaah!" "What the hell is that!" Barry Burton exclaimed.

"Daddy it's scaring me." Billy Burton exclaimed hiding behind his father.

"You people are so fucking sick!" "If I knew S.T.A.R.S. was going to be this cruel to me I would of never slept with Chief Irons to get in here." Rebecca screamed.

The fellow S.T.A.R.S. members immediately stared at the shocked Chief Irons. Crowds of laughter filled the room.

"Stop fucking laughing at me." Rebecca yelled.

A loud bang followed a .50 caliber slug pierced through Rebecca's small but extremely ferocious body.

The group immediately stared as Wesker who still had his gun aimed at the frog looking beast.

"What?" "The bitch wouldn't shut up." Wesker answered.


End file.
